Light beam controlling techniques, in an optical fiber communication system, include a light source-optical fiber coupling technique in which output light from a laser diode (LD) or a light emission diode (LED), serving as a light source, is efficiently coupled to an optical fiber, serving as a transmitting path. This is an important technique in improving the reliability in optical communication. Generally, it has been proposed in such an arrangement that output light from a light source is condensed by using an optical element such as a lens, or the like, to thereby improve the efficiency in coupling to an optical fiber. A spherical lens, a gradient-index rod lens, or the like, has been used as the optical element. Further, as a pickup lens for an optical disk in which an enormous quantity of data can be recorded, the use of the gradient-index lens has been developed.
Conventionally, the gradient-index lens has been produced in such a manner that a glass body contains a large quantity of ions, such as Tl.sup.+ ions or the like for providing a high refractive index, is prepared in advance. The glass body is then immersed into molten salt containing Na.sup.+, K.sup.+ ions or the like to perform ion-exchange, in order to form a distribution of ion concentration for providing a higher refractive index thereby obtaining a refractive index distribution in the glass body. That is, the higher the concentration of contained ions for providing the high refractive index in the glass body, prepared in advance, becomes, the larger becomes the refractive index difference as well as the numerical aperture of the obtained gradient-index lens.
It is often difficult, however, to produce glass containing a large quantity of ions for providing a high refractive index, in view of the stability or durability of the glass. In particular, it is difficult to produce glass containing a large quantity of Ag.sup.+ or Li.sup.+ ions because the glass is devitrified in cooling. Further, in the case where the glass is used for condensation of the LD light source and as a pickup for the optical disk, as described above, it has been known that a numerical aperture N.A. not smaller than 0.6 is necessary. Therefore, it has been difficult to produce such glass, as described above, by using the conventional method of producing a gradient-index lens.